Unplanned Meetings, and Holidays
by AMessofPickles
Summary: What will happen when Scorpius Malfoy sees Rose Weasley snogging another guy in the hallway? Will he finally come to terms with his feelings? Will the pair ever stop arguing? Find out in this new story of Rose and Scorpius! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP!
1. Prologue:

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy this, Rose/Scorp. fic. I'm not sure how long I will make this story, but I don't think it will be too long. Enjoy! And REVIEWS are VERY much appreciated!**_  
><em>

_Prologue, Friday Afternoon:_

**Scorpius POV**

I was incredibly bored as I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts.

The days were too long, and I couldn't wait for winter holidays.

Plus, I could not find my best friend and roommate, Albus Potter, anywhere. Where the hell was he?

My mind drifted off as I thought about the backlog of homework I had. I really needed to focus in the library today, if I wanted to beat Rose Weasley in the Potions test tomorrow. I sighed, thinking about how we 5th years, had no breaks now that OWLs were approaching. It would be even worse once we got back from the winter break.

I tried to put that thought out of my mind as I walked faster to the library.

Luckily, I was invited to spend the holidays at the Potter's house. It was going to be lots of fun, and I was truly excited.

I turned the corner of the hallway and stopped short.

Right in front of me, was none other than Rose Weasley. Now this might not have been so surprising if she was alone, because she often went to the library to study. But the fact was, was that she was not alone.

In fact, she was standing in the middle of the hallway, snogging Max McLaggen.

In _plain_ sight.

At that moment, I hated everything about Max McLaggen. He had his arms wrapped around Rose's curvy waist (that were precariously close to her cute butt), and Rose's fingers were entangled in his chestnut brown hair.

I stood frozen to the spot, not able to move, as I watched Rose kiss Max McbloodyLaggen. I had a sudden urge to hex his privates off (if that was possible). Or at least punch him in the face.

Why would she snog McLaggen in the corridor?

It's not that she wasn't attractive; it's just that she never liked public displays of affection.

In fact, Rose was beautiful. She seemed to inherit the best traits from both her parents. Rose had auburn hair that was straight, and not frizzy like her mother's, and she had sea-blue eyes like her father. As the years past, Rose's figure filled out better, and she became curvier.

Not that I had _noticed_ or anything...

Suddenly, as if sensing someone—or maybe she just had to take a breath—Rose stopped and looked me. In that one look, something inside of me snapped.

I walked over to where they were standing.

Rose promptly stepped away from McLaggen, and her small ears started to glow red.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" I yelled staring down the cousin of my best friend.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rose yelled back, her Weasley temper flaring up, "It was just a _kiss_ Malfoy!"

"Oh that was certainly not 'just a kiss'!" I laughed, humorlessly getting angrier. How could she even stand their and not look ashamed?

"So what? Last time I checked you weren't my father!" Rose screamed stepping closer to me. She glared at me, as if willing my hair to catch fire.

"Anyone could have seen you!" I shouted, ignoring her comment. Wait, why _was_ I yelling at her? It's not like I haven't snogged a girl in the middle of a corridor. It's just because Albus would have wanted me to yell. Yes, that was it. I was just being protective of her.

"Ha! Ya right! No one even wants to get out of their common rooms because of how cold it is!" she exclaimed.

"Ya well..." I faltered. She did have a good point. _Crap._ So I guess I'll have to make her guilty, "you're supposed to be a prefect! You're supposed to be setting an _example_!"

That shut her up a bit, until she said, "Like _you_ haven't had a snog in a hallway Malfoy! I wouldn't be talking if I were you!"

And with that she stalked off. I was turning my head towards McLaggen, when she whirled around suddenly.

Her wand was pointing at me threateningly, and she said, in a deadly whisper, "If you mention this to any of my relatives, you _will_ be walking around funny during Christmas." She then turned around and walked away from the direction of the library.

I turned to look at McLaggen who I didn't notice when I was yelling at Rose. He just calmly looked at me and said, "I kissed her and got carried away, so don't get mad at her." He then pointed upwards to a piece of mistletoe, and left me staring at it as he walked away.

I sighed deeply, and ran a hand through my messy white-blonde hair.

Finally, I turned around and walked to the library, forcing my thoughts on Astronomy facts, rather than a certain redhead.

I shook my head, it would be a long night in the library...

**A/N: So more to come soon! I hope you enjoyed that! If you did, please click review and leave me your thoughts and constructive criticism!** THANKS!


	2. Sleepless Rose

**A/N: Hello HP fans! I hope you are enjoying this Rose/Scorp. fic so far! More to come, so why don't you leave a review!**_  
><em>

_Monday "morning", Week before Christmas Holidays:_

**Rose's POV**

I could not sleep for the life of me.

I had tried everything, from counting hippogriffs, to humming myself to sleep. But the images of warm chocolate brownies haunted my thoughts.

I looked at my blinking alarm clock, telling me that it was indeed, 2:00 AM. I groaned and rolled over, debating whether or not to sneak out.

_You have to get up early tomorrow, to take a shower since you didn't take one this night._

_But it wouldn't even take long to go to the kitchens._

_Yes, but what if someone sees you?_

_I won't get caught._

My mind argued like this for a good 15 minutes until I lost my will power.

Begrudgingly, I got out of my warm bed, not caring to put on shoes, and walked out of my dormitory to the Gryffindor common room. The carpet under my socked feet did not make a sound as I tiptoed to the portrait hole.

The fire had diminished into glowing embers by this time, and the room was eerily silent. I exited the Gryffindor house, without anyone knowing I had woken up. I crept quietly down the stairs careful not to make much of a sound. Clinging to the shadows, I watched out for any patrolling teachers, or cats named Mrs. Norris Jr.

Finally after many unnecessary adrenaline rushes, I got to the painting of a fruit bowl. I tickled the pear- just like Uncle George taught me- and slipped inside.

Almost immediately, I banged into something hard and warm.

"Hrrmmph,"

"Whoa watch where your go—Weasley? What are you doing here?" said a voice that sounded somewhat familiar.

I backed up from the chest of Scorpius Malfoy.

_Oh crap._

Why was the universe always against me?

I really did not want to see him after the snogging incident that happened three days ago, on Friday. I had successfully managed to avoid him over the weekend.

I mean you can only evade the best friend of your cousin for so long. But I desperately hoped that I would see him later than this.

I felt the tips of her ears turn red, a habit I inherited from my father. Curse my dang genes...

"I- I uh—getting a late night snack, of course," I replied, gaining my voice back. I took this time to look at Scorpius fully. He was clad in loose sweats and a navy blue Puddlemere United shirt. His usually neat, blonde hair stuck up oddly, and he held a mug in his left hand.

It was then, that I was reminded painfully of my own attire, when Scorpius looked me up and down.  
>I happened to be wearing a Chudley Cannons T-shirt that had once belonged to my dad. Thank Merlin it was black instead of bright orange. I tugged down the length of my blue shorts self-consciously.<p>

"Fancy seeing you here," he said stepping around me to hand his mug to a bustling house elf. I suddenly noticed the many creatures moving around.

"Miss, would you like some hot chocolate also?" asked a squeaky house elf.

"Um, actually I was wondering if you had any leftover brownies from dinner," I replied bending down slightly to get to the house elf's level.

"Oh yes Miss we do!" squeaked the house elf excitedly.

I replied with a thanks and smoothed a lock of auburn hair that escaped my messy bun. I touched the top of my hair and cringed from the tangled mess that I felt beneath my fingertips. I turned around to see Scorpius still staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

He promptly shut his slightly gaping mouth and gestured to the table in the corner of the kitchen,

"Care to join me?" he asked politely.

"Sure."

So I guess we were just going to ignore what happened last Friday, and I was more than willing to do that. We could act _civil_.

I walked over to the circular table, located in the corner of the kitchen, and sat down on the comfy chair, watching the house elves clean up. My gaze eventually came to land on Scorpius who was making his own hot chocolate despite some house elves' protests.

He came back to where I was sitting and gave me a cup filled to the brim with marshmallows and hot coco.

"Thanks," I said quietly, sipping cautiously at the liquid. I tended to burn my tongue easily. "So you couldn't sleep? Or were you just hungry?" I asked curiously, setting my mug down.

By this point, we had come to a silent agreement that neither would tell about the other person's misdemeanor.

"Couldn't sleep...had nightmares," he said staring at the contents in his cup. He looked rather handsome, I guess. His gray eyes darkened to stony orbs at the memory of the unpleasant dreams. His white-blonde hair was mussed sexily, and I enjoyed the fact that he was imperfect at times.

Wait did I say sexy? No...nope, Scorpius Malfoy was _not _sexy. At all.

Our relationship was nothing special. Mostly it included annoying each other on a daily basis, and trying to one-up each other in tests. We had grown friendlier towards each other since we knew that Albus would want that. Our arguments had become fewer, and less heated.

Well until three days ago that is...

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked watching his expression carefully.

"Not particularly."

And with that, we were silent again, until a house elf bought me my yummy brownies.

I eagerly grabbed one, biting into it hungrily.

"Mmmm..." I moaned softly, staring at the wonderful dessert in my hands. How someone managed to make something taste so delicious was beyond me.

This was magic at it's best.

I grabbed another stuffing it into my mouth. I had also inherited her father's eating habits.

"Do I need to give you and the brownie a moment alone?" Scorpius teased. His gray eyes were twinkling with amusement.

I blinked at him. I momentarily forgot about him. A brownie could do that to you.

"No! But have you tried one of these? They're fantastic!" I exclaimed, pushing the plate towards Scorpius.

He took one carefully, while I nodded my head, encouraging him. He bit into it and said plainly, "It's just a brownie. It doesn't explain your food-gasm."

"I did not have a food-gasm!" I cried indignantly, "These are just bloody amazing!" I felt the tips of my ears glow red again. He chuckled as if he didn't believe me.

We continued to eat, until Scorpius brought up the _subject_.

"So are you and McLaggen dating?" he blurted out, his gray eyes darkening once again.

"What? Of course not," I replied surprised. Was _that_ what he thought? "I mean we dated a bit, but he's not my boyfriend or anything..." Which was very true. That day in the hallway, Max just dragged me under the mistletoe and kissed me. And he _was _quite a good kisser...

"Oh," Scorpius exhaled. I noticed his shoulders drooped down a bit, like he was tense before. Although, I don't know _why_ he would be tense about my relationship status...

We finished eating and we walked out of the kitchen with many promises to the house elves that we would be back. As we walked back to our houses, the silence grew heavy and awkward.

Suddenly, I heard a scuffling sound, and a tiny meow.

I stepped closer to Scorpius and brushed arms with him.

"Scorp—" I breathed, suddenly scared. His head whipped back to look at me, and even I was surprised with my use of his first name.

"Someone's coming, stay quiet," he whispered. He grabbed my arm, and put a hand to my waist. I felt a slight flutter in my stomach, but I told myself that it was from the sudden warmth from his fingertips.

He led me to a shadowy corner of the castle, and we hid there, trying to not even breathe.

Scorpius' hand was leaning on the wall behind me, and I could see every angle of his face.

I gulped, suddenly aware of everything; my heart pounding in my chest, my face become increasingly warmer, Scorpius smelling like soap and mint, and our close proximity.

I peered over Scorpius' broad shoulder and saw a puffy tail twitch. My breath hitched, and Scorpius looked over his shoulder.

I heard him swear quietly, and push me closer to the wall (if that was possible). His hands were on my waist, and his chest was pressed into me. I closed my eyes internally cursing myself.

Didn't I say that I was going to get caught, and how this _was _a bad idea? I knew I shouldn't have sneaked out...dang yummy brownies...

Finally I felt Scorpius relax, and let out a held breath. He pulled away from me.

"Good night Rose," he murmured, avoiding my gaze. He walked to his Slytherin house. He left so quickly that I didn't register he left until I glanced around.

I was left standing there with a feeling of loneliness. My thoughts were a jumbled mess but one thing kept coming back to me: _He called me Rose..._

I breathed in deeply, my heart slowing to its normal rhythm, and I practically ran to the Gryffindor common room.

Even after all that excitement, I had a feeling that I wouldn't fall asleep easily...

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed this! More to come! So stay alert (tehe, do you get it? Make this an alert for Pete's sake!)**. **It would be nice if you also left a review! :D I enjoy them!**


	3. Monday Morning

**YAY! Another chapter! Enjoy! and please review! They make my day! :D**

_Monday Morning, a week from Christmas Holidays:_

**Rose's POV**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Tessa Finnigan screamed while jumping up and down on my bed. Tessa yanked my pillow from under me, which sent me tumbling out of bed.

"Whoa!" I screamed. I hit the floor with an audible 'thud', and I turned to look at Tessa who was smirking at me. She was already dressed in her uniform, and her light brown hair was pulled into a side braid. For such a petite girl, she was quite strong.

"Good, you're up," she said. I just groaned in response and rubbed my eyes. I was _so _going to get a bruise. It was way too early, and way too bright. But I had to take a shower, so I untangled myself from my sheets, and trudged to the bathroom.

"Don't forget to brush!" hollered Tessa. I growled in response, wondering how anyone could be so cheery in the morning.

We walked to breakfast together after my quick shower, and sat together at the Gryffindor table.

I became happier once I saw all the Christmas decorations; towering fir trees surrounded the edge of the Great Hall, holly was spread out on the tables, and snow drifted from the enchanted ceiling. It was beautiful, and I was almost sad that I wasn't going to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays.

I pulled a seat next to a familiar black haired boy.

"Hey Al," I said, squeezing next to him, "what are you doing here?"

"Can't I have breakfast with my favorite cousin?" he asked cheekily, turning towards me.

"I suppose I can make time for you," I sighed sarcastically.

Albus Potter, just grinned, and turned back to Scorpius Malfoy-who was also sitting at the Gryffindor table across from Al. I caught his eye, and we both looked away. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act after our late night rendezvous.

Tessa squeezed in next to Scorpius. "Mail's here," she said while helping herself to some pancakes. I looked up to see several owls flying in, and dropping various things on their owner's laps (things that were not even mail).

I didn't see my small excitable owl, Pigwidgeon jr. so I went back to eating my breakfast, while making small talk with Tessa.

"So are you guys ready to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts? I heard that we're going to learn some more hexes," said Albus. The Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts with us, Gryffindors, on Monday also.

"Cool! I always wanted to learn the Bat-Bogey Hex," replied Tessa excitedly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Lily knows how to perform a Bat-Bogey Hex, and she's a _third_ year. Can you believe it? I think mum had something to do with that..." chuckled Albus. Lily Potter was certainly very dangerous to cross when she bought out her wand.

Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder. I turned to the left and saw Max McLaggen's bright smile staring at me. He had his arm slung across my shoulder.

"Hey Rose, you staying for the holidays?" he interrupted. I could feel Albus tense to my right, but I wasn't worried-compared to my other cousins, Albus was harmless. But I was also aware of Scorpius' gaze on me.

"Nope, are you?" I asked, sipping on some pumpkin juice.

"Ya, I am. It's too bad, we could have had a good time together. You know...empty common room, deserted corridors..." Max replied while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up," I laughed. I heard a chocking noise, and I turned back to see Scorpius coughing repeatedly. Albus leaned over the table and whacked Scorpius on the back.

"You okay?" I asked Scorpius concerned. Lots of people were falling sick around this time.

"I'm fine," he replied stiffly, not quite meeting my eyes.

I was about to respond when Tessa announced that we should be getting to class.

"I'll see you at lunch, Rose," said Max, kissing me quickly on the cheek. I felt the blood rush to my face, and I knew that I probably looked like a tomato.

"Seeya," I replied. I heard another sound that sounded like a strangled cat, and I turned to see Albus thumping Scorpius on the back _again_. "You should really go see Madame Pomfrey,"

Scorpius just glared at me, while Albus looked like he was trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes, and walked to class with Tessa, contemplating the strange species of human boys.

* * *

><p>"Today we are going to practice dueling," rumbled Professor Wells in his deep American Accent. Professor Wells has been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the past 17 years(after he transferred from the States). He was actually the youngest teacher at Hogwarts- not to mention, the most attractive. But I liked him as a teacher since his lessons were always interesting and interactive.<p>

"I'm going to pair you up, and you will start when I say so," I explained while running a hand through his short brown hair. His brown eyes challenged each of us in a way that made you want to prove yourself.

He started to pair us off in a random order (or so it seemed).

"Potter and—" Professor Wells surveyed the room, looking for the perfect opponent, "Tucker." A girl with bouncy blonde hair walked towards Albus who looked pleased.

"Ms. Finnigan and Zabini." I turned to smile sympathetically to Tessa, who looked like she was going to hurl. Zabini didn't look much better.

"Weasley and Malfoy," Professor Wells said. My head jerked back to the teacher, and felt my jaw drop. I was about to argue, but I knew I shouldn't pick a fight with Professor Wells.

But seriously, was he daft? He was going to have Malfoy and I _duel_? He was going to have us purposefully fire spells and hexes at each other?

I walked over to Scorpius, and he didn't seem very happy to see me, which just made me annoyed. What was _his_ deal?

I hope nobody ended up in the Hospital Wing, because at this point I couldn't be held responsible for my actions...

**A/N: YAY! I finally finished this chapter! It was taking WAY to long to finish, and now I know where I'm going with the next one! :D So be alert! Review please, and tell me what you think (even though I know this was a filler of sorts :/ )**


	4. Deuling Arguments

_Monday Morning, Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, A Week Before Holidays:_

**Scorpius' POV**

My head jerked up from my parchment that I was doodling on. Apparently I was supposed to be dueling with Rose. Rose Weasley.

This was going to be interesting...

I glanced at her expression and I noticed that her mouth was gaping open. She looked like she _really_ did not want to work with me, which just made me annoyed.

I watched as she sauntered over to me, and my eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her smooth lean legs.

Professor Wells easily moved the furniture out of the way with a flick of his wand, while Rose and I stood awkwardly together: neither talking nor looking at each other.

"Alright, now everyone stand across from their partners," commanded Professor Wells.

Luckily this was a huge classroom. I stood across from Rose, my wand in hand while I waited for further instructions. Her expression was unreadable and stoic, so I wasn't sure what to expect. I quickly rearranged my own face into a vacant look of indifference.

"You and your partner are to duel until one of you is disarmed. No curses, and be careful of your aim," he paused looking at each of us, "bow to each other, and you may start on the count of three."

I bowed deeply to Rose while she did the same, but we both kept our eyes trained on each other.

"One—" I got into a proper stance and leveled my wand, ready to attack. Rose mimicked my actions. She had a look of deep concentration on her adorable freckled face. Wait, did I say adorable? Focus Scorpius...Focus...

"Two—" I could feel the nerves of everyone else in the room while I stared down Rose. It was a contest: whoever blinked first would be the weaker one. Her eyebrows furrowed, and I ran through a list of shields, jinxes, and hexes in my mind.

"Three."

Hell broke loose as that word left Professor Wells' mouth.

I watched as Rose shouted, "Stupefy!" I knew she was going to attack first, so I easily dodged the stunning spell. Almost immediately, she sent another hex my way.

"Protego!" I yelled, effectively blocking her hex. I couldn't help but have some fun with the situation though, I taunted, "Is that the best you can do Rosie?"

Her blue eyes flashed menacingly, and she screamed "Flippendo!"

I rolled away in time, while I smirked at her. "Langlock!" I shouted over the increasing pandemonium. People bumped into one another, and jinxes flew aimlessly, but at the moment it was just about Rose and I.

She cast a shield charm, and I decided to rile her up more.

"C'mon Rose! Are you even trying?" I asked arching an eyebrow at her. Nonetheless, we were easily matching each other. She flushed angrily, and I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. I would never admit this out loud, but when Rose was angry it kind of turned me on. "You know I don't think McLaggen would like it if I put you in the Hospital Wing—not that I couldn't take him if I wanted too." I continued. I wasn't in charge of my words and sentences anymore.

"Leave Max out of this!" she snarled, her chest heaved up and down from her exertion. Her cheeks were flushed and I could see a fire burning behind her blue eyes. She was violently beautiful.

"But I'm serious Rosie. You'd think he'd date a girl with more sense. I mean you haven't made a scratch on me yet!" I mocked. It wasn't me who was talking—someone else had taken over my vocal cords.

"Shut up! Impedimenta!" she cried.

I ducked and fired more spells at her while I persistently provoked her.

"I honestly wonder how you became his girlfriend Rose. What does he see in you?"

"He is not my boyfriend!" she shrieked. I could sense how close she was to snapping, but I still continued relentlessly.

"Really? Could've fooled me with the way you throw yourself at him." I retorted angrily.

"I do not throw myself at him!" she roared. She was so close to breaking. She sent more hexes my way, but I blocked them easily.

I felt an invisible force urge me on to say the one thing that I knew would send her over the edge.

"Yes you do! You act like a _slut_ around him."

I saw everything so clearly at that moment; the way she gasped, the way she held her wand limply, the hurt in her eyes, the mixture of emotions on her face, and then the way her fury came back.

"Petrificus Totalus," she whispered, cursing me despite the rules.

I felt the curse hit me squarely in the stomach. I felt my limbs bind to my sides tightly, and my body rocked from the lack of control. I felt myself falling to the cold floor. The wind was knocked right out of me.

I felt my body unbind and I could see Rose standing over me and she looked furious.

I got up quickly and looked at her pale blue eyes. I noticed with a shock that they were welling with tears.

"Stay away from me _Malfoy_," she whispered vehemently. She made my last name sound like gum you find on the bottom of your shoe. Her tone affected me more than any other passing wizard did when they recognized the hated Malfoy family.

And then she slapped me, right across my cheek.

**A/N: Oooo it's getting interesting, yes? :) I'm excited to see how this goes...Drop a review please! And I'm terribly sorry about how long it's been!  
><strong>


	5. The Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating sooner. But thanks so much to my beta(_Mehgla)_ who cleaned this up so quickly :D! Alrighty, here it is! And more fluff to come! :D Also I intend to update this very soon! **

**Rose's POV**

Get out, get out, get out.

That was the only thing that registered in my mind as I walked to grab my bag and quickly strolled to the door, ignoring the calls of my teacher and avoiding the stares of my classmates. I shoved my wand into my pocket and disappeared out the door.

Class was going to be over soon, but at that moment I knew I had to disappear before the water works started.

Walking down a long corridor, my head worked quickly to find a place for me to go.

I couldn't go to my dormitory because I my other roommates would probably be there, and the library was out of the question. So, I decided to go to the place where all crying girls go.

Moaning Mrytles' bathroom.

I walked quickly and hurriedly, keeping my head down and occasionally peering around corners for teachers.

The bathroom was thankfully empty—and flooded, but I ignored the water. Sitting myself on a toilet I proceeded to cry my eyes out.

I just let my salty tears fall, trying not to make any sounds and occasionally reaching for the toilet paper to blow my nose. After several minutes passed, I scolded myself for crying so much. Hiccupping, I got out of stall and went to the sink. A person that I didn't recognize stared back at me through the mirror.

My auburn hair was messy, my face was flushed unattractively, and my normally bright-blue eyes were red and puffy.

I turned on the faucet, angry with Scorpius for diminishing me to this, and angry with myself for letting him do this to me.

What was his deal? What did he even call me that? He had no _right_ to say any of that to me!

My face felt raw from scrubbing so hard—as if I was hoping to rub away the recent events.

It took me a couple of minutes to wipe away the redness. I glanced at my watch and I noticed that I had skipped a full period! The first time skipping class and it was all because of Malfoy. I pocketed a tissue and ran out the door, to my dormitory.

On the way to the common room I questioned my sadness. Why was I so sad? Usually I just got angry and hexed Scorpius—which made me feel better. Then the cycle would continue. Why was it that I got so worked up over his comment?

Truthfully, we had gotten into worse arguments—that involved many creative hexes resulting in a week's worth of detentions. So why did I get so sad? What he said wasn't even true, so why should I care?

"Flying Hippogriffs," I sighed tiredly, giving the password to the Fat Lady.

I walked quickly to the girl's staircase, avoiding curious eyes, and flopped onto my bed. The cracks on the ceiling stared down at me, and I felt lethargic.

"Rose?" asked a tentative voice. Turning, I saw my cousin, Lily Potter, standing looking very concerned. Her red hair was tied up into a high ponytail, and her warm brown eyes searched my blue ones.

"Lo'," I croaked, turning back around. I didn't want to see her. Suddenly I felt another wave of sadness creep up into my throat. A lump formed and I tried to keep it down. But soon enough, my eyes betrayed me, and tears dripped down.

"Rosie, what's the matter?" she asked. My bed sagged, and she placed her delicate hand on my back. And suddenly, from that small action, I spilled out everything that happened. I don't know what made me do it, but it felt _so good_ to get it out of me.

Lily was such a good listener. She never interrupted me, and nodded encouragingly when she saw me falter. She was much different from my louder girl cousins, and I think that's why I favored her more. You could always talk to her, and we were very close.

"...and so I just left, knowing I would cry," I finished. Though she was younger, I still looked to her for advice.

"Hmm... I don't think he meant what he said Rose," replied Lily matter-of-factly. I stared at her incredulously.

"Didn't mean it? Of course he did! Lily you didn't hear the way he said it...it was so demeaning. He said it in front of the whole class too!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, okay," said Lily, carefully choosing her words, "but _why_ would he call you that? He would only say that to make you angry. And plus, if Malfoy really thought that you were a...he wouldn't say that to your face. Also, I think Malfoy just hates McLaggen in general."

"So he called me that just to make me angry? Wait, what does McLaggen have to do with Malfoy calling me a slut?" I questioned skeptically.

"Well, it makes McLaggen look like a jerk if he would still date you, even if you were a tramp—not that you are."

"Oh," I said skeptically, not completely believing her.

"Rose, why are you dating McLaggen?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"I dunno. I guess I just like the attention. But I know he's a jerk..." I sighed. That was the truth of our relationship, it didn't mean anything, and I didn't know why I still put up with him.

Lily gave me a look, telling me what to do.

"Alright," I murmured, "Thanks so much Lily."

"No problem," she said smiling. She reached over and gave me a hug. "And don't worry about Malfoy, you're a much better person than him. There's no point in wasting time with people like that."

I smiled gratefully.

Lily stood up and brushed off her skirt, "C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

She smiled crookedly, "I know you're hungry—don't deny it, I heard your stomach grumble—and you probably don't want to go to the Great Hall." She gave me a pointed look. I nodded.

"So," Lily continued, "I say we go to the kitchens. I'm sure the house elves could get us something to eat."

My lips turned up into a grin; Lily was right. I _was_ hungry. Grabbing my wand, I announced, "Let's go."

**Scorpius' POV**

"Why are you such an idiot Scorpius?" Al asked in amazement. We were at lunch, and I had just finished telling Albus about what happened between Rose and I.

I squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze of Albus Potter—his emerald eyes were really intimidating sometimes. "I know, I know...I just...I don't...Are you mad?"

"Well yea, she's like my sister. But I know you didn't mean it, and you've done stupider things..." said Albus, playing with his potatoes thoughtfully. "Plus you guys have had worse arguments..." recalled Al.

"Ya...I just don't know what came over me this time, Al. I have really tried not to annoy her much because of you...but...I don't know, I just can't stand that McLaggen prat," I said frustratedly, running a hand through my hair—a habit that I picked up from Al.

"Ya I don't know why she dates him either. She could do so much better," replied Al matter-of-factly while sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Yes, exactly! She acts like a total—" Al gave me a threatening look, "she acts like a different person around him." I explained hastily. Which was entirely true.

"Yea, she does."

"What do I do?" I questioned quietly while staring at my untouched lunch.

"Apologize you twat!" said Albus exasperatedly.

"She won't even want to come near me, I bet," I sighed tiredly, reliving the moment. I rubbed a hand over my face. How could I be so _stupid_? So impulsive? Of course I had not meant it, something had just come over me—an unexplainable wave of anger.

"Scorpius?"

I glanced up and I saw James Potter, Al's older brother.

"Hey James," I greeted. We were on good terms—almost friends, in fact. James shot me a nervous grin.

"Sit," instructed Albus, scooting over to make room. James sat down while staring fixatedly on my goblet.

"Hullo. I—er—Scorpius...did you drink anything today at breakfast?" asked James anxiously, he tugged on his tie uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I had my usual pumpkin juice. Why?" I asked suspiciously. James was a notorious prankster.

"I think there was a potion in it," mumbled James, just loud enough for me to catch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooo suspense! :P, I hope you enjoyed that even though there wasn't any Rose/Scorp. action. But do not worry! There will be more to come. So please review in the meantime! I love it when you guys review! :D **


	6. Potions

**A/N: Hello! Sooo sorry for not getting this up very early :/ I promise, that I will get the next chapter up soon! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Monday Morning, Lunch, A week before Holidays:<em>  
><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

"What do you mean a potion?" I asked stiffly. I was too distracted at breakfast because of Rose and the twit, McLaggen.

"My friends and I were going to put a potion in Max's drink, but he got up, so they put it in your drink instead. I didn't know they put it in yours until they told me," James said carefully.

"Why were you going to put it in McLaggen's drink? What did he ever do to you?" I questioned curiously. James didn't usually meddle with his cousin's relationships.

"Rose shouldn't be dating him. He's not good enough for her. The potion was to make him angry at the right moment. Angry enough so that Rose would break up with him..."explained James without a hint of remorse.

"Oh," I said. Well I couldn't really be angry with James for that; after all, she _was_ too good for him.

"That's what happened to you in class, Scorp!" exclaimed Albus. It all made sense now. The reason why I was so unexplainably mad at Rose...

"Oh great, now what am I going to do?" I groaned. Rose was going to be avoiding me, so how was I going to explain that I was under the influence of a potion?

"Er...sorry Scorpius," said James, tugging at his necktie again. "Hey, would you look at the time," he pointed to his non-existent watch, "I've got to get going. Great talking to you—" He got up and tried to leave.

I made a grab for him, but thankfully Al was quicker; he yanked his brother back down next to us.

"Wait a minute! You better fix this James Potter!" I yelled. "This is all your fault!"

"Oh alright," he huffed, looking very unhappy. "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to Rose, and tell her that I drank a potion that made me angry," I explained. James looked slightly scared at the prospect of talking to an unhappy Rose.

"Why can't you do it?" James said angrily.

"Because you created this mess!" I replied, narrowing my eyes.

He sighed, "Alright fine, fine," he said haughtily. "I'll do it." He turned around and went back to the Gryffindor table.

"My brother's dead meat," Albus muttered, still watching James walking away. I nodded in agreement; an angry Rose was not something you wanted to cross. I mean, I still have the red slap mark on my cheek.

"Anyways, let's go, Transfiguration starts soon..." said Albus.

And with that, we walked to the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I clutched my sides, while I tried not to fall of my seat with laughter. Lily really knew how to cheer me up. Now, I was crying from laughter instead of sadness.

I wiped my tears away while gasping for air.

"And then," continued Lily with her story, "I took the pgymy puff and put it down his pants!"

I collapsed into renewed laughter.

"Best Christmas ever," giggled Lily, reliving the memory.

"Merlin, I can't wait 'till the holidays," I said excitedly. Suddenly the door swung open revealing James Potter.

"James?" I asked confused. What was he doing here? Maybe he was hungry; James had inherited Uncle Ron's appetite.

His brown eyes met my blue ones, and I saw a flash of emotions cross his face: shock, confusion, annoyance, fear, and finally, resolve.

He sauntered over to Lily and I, completely ignoring his sister.

"Rose...er...did something happen between you and Scorpius today?" he asked hesitantly.

I exchanged glances with Lily. Gossip traveled _too_ fast at Hogwarts.

"Yes, we got into an argument, why?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to talk about our argument.

"Well, Scorpius drank a potion unknowingly at breakfast. And he...it made him really angry and unreasonable, so that's why he said all those things to you in class..." All of this was said really fast and I had a hard time catching it.

I blinked, and glanced at Lily. She was smirking triumphantly like she won something.

"So...he didn't mean any of those things?" I asked carefully, unsure of how to react.

"Nope. It was the potion talking," replied James, scratching his shaggy black hair.

"Wait, how did a potion get into his drink?" I asked curiously. I saw James hesitate—his face growing afraid, "James?"

He mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

"Ha. Funny story, really. My friends and I meant to slip a potion to McLaggen, but it didn't work out so they gave Malfoy the potion," James said very fast, avoiding my gaze. He glanced up at me, and saw my angry expression and quickly tried to reassure me, "But I didn't know that they gave him the potion! I swear!"

I looked to Lily, wondering how I should react to this. But she was still smiling idiotically into her drink.

I sighed; I was emotionally drained for the day. I didn't have any energy to get angry with James, plus it wasn't exactly his fault.

"Alright, whatever. I'll see you later, James," I said tiredly. I got up, and went to my next class, leaving a smiling Lily and confused James.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Arrgh, sorry for the crappy ending, but I didn't want to end it any other way :/ . More to come however, including more stuff with Rose/ Scorp! Please be patient, and leave a review since they motivate me :). Thanks so much! **


	7. Astronomy Tower

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! So, here is another chapter and I apologize for the slight...erm...suggestive stuff in it. But this is still rated a 'T' so it's all good ;). And thanks so much for reviewing and sticking with this story, I swear this story is going to be the death of me. Oh! And I have some fluff for all you guys. Alrighty, read on!  
>Oh, one more thing. Thank you so much to: <em>twilightlover212, and the-writing-vampire. <em>Thanks so much! I really appreciate all your reviews! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I ran into Max McLaggen on the way to my classes.

"Hey, Rose," he called trying to catch up with my long strides.

"Hullo, Max," I replied, remembering what Lily told me to do.

"You know, class doesn't start for a while," whispered Max quietly, "we could do something else in the mean time..."

"No thanks," I said a bit rudely. I was done being Max's snog partner—at the end of the day, I wanted a guy who really liked me, and not just my lips.

"Alright, maybe next time," replied Max, oblivious to my tone.

"You know what Max?" I said, turning to face him, "I don't think there is going to be a next time. I think we're done here."

I strode away quickly from his frowning face, hugging my books to my chest fiercely.

Boys were so much easier to handle when they're silent.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday Night, after dinner, Slytherin common room. Three days from the Holidays.<em>

**Scorpius' POV**

I sat in a comfy armchair near the fireplace. I had a Transfiguration textbook in my lap, but I had read the same sentence repeatedly, still not understanding what it meant.

It had been a day since I last talked to Rose, and I had grown anxious. The most we've exchanged was a few glances, but that was all. I've tried talking to her, but the teachers seem to think that they need to load us down with so much homework right before the holidays. So I've spent almost all my free time in the library or Slytherin common room, like tonight.

But I had given up, momentarily, on my homework and instead I relived all the times I had seen Rose after the _incident_.

I remember when I saw her in Transfiguration, and she had almost _smiled_ at me. But it soon turned into a confused expression that resulted in her sitting on the other side of the room.

What the heck did _that _mean?

If it hadn't been for James' note, I would think that she was still mad at me. While walking to another classroom, James had sent me an enchanted paper airplane that had said, "_She knows". _That was all.

My mind slowly drifted off into PG-13 thoughts of Rose Weasley.

_She was standing near me, in her usual Gryffindor uniform. She was waiting for me, and she watched me—curious to see what I would do._

_I brushed back her auburn curls and leaned in slowly. Her blue eyes sparkled with apprehension, and she started to lean in also. Her lips looked pink and soft. We met briefly—our lips brushed faintly—_

"Scorp!"

I jerked upright, sending my textbook flying to the floor. I looked furiously at my daydream interrupter.

"What, Al?" I asked, still annoyed.

"You were dozing off. C'mon let's go to bed, we've studied enough for today," said Albus stretching tiredly.

I sighed and looked in my book bag, mentally checking off all the homework that I did today.

I barely did any of it.

"You go on up, I hardly did anything Al."

He yawned. "Alright, suit yourself." Rubbing his eyes, Albus climbed the staircase to the boy's dormitory. Wearily, I picked up my Transfiguration textbook. All of a sudden, I felt antsy—I felt like going for a long run, or flying on a broom.

I picked up my book bag and decided to take a walk through Hogwarts.

My mind was somewhere else as I walked aimlessly through the labyrinth of staircases and corridors and the next thing I knew, I found myself walking into the Astronomy tower. It was the perfect place to read while not getting caught after hours.

Moonlight seeped through a wide window, lighting the tower faintly. I settled down in a small nook, getting ready to read. I was halfway through my required reading when I heard footsteps.

I jumped up and grabbed my things, stuffing them haphazardly into my book bag.

But I was too late.

"Scorpius?"

I'd know that voice anywhere...

I slowly turned around, leaving my things on the ground while I faced the red haired beauty.

Rose had a textbook in hand so I guess she had the same idea as me. She was wearing her school uniform, except that her tie was hanging loosely around her neck, and the first two buttons of her shirt was undone—torturing my hormones cruelly.

"Hi...Rose," I replied, unsure whether to use her surname or not.

We stood there awkwardly staring at each other for who knows how long. Finally I broke the unnatural silence.

"Well...I'm just going to read..." I announced, easing back down into the shadowy corner. I pulled out my Transfiguration textbook while trying to ignore the soft footsteps of Rose approaching.

"What're you reading?" she questioned quietly, sitting down next to me. I was sensitively aware of our knees touching.

"Transfiguration textbook, I'm on the Animagus part," I whispered back. "You?"

She showed me her Charms cover. After that we lapsed into silence, as we both read silently—the only noise being the rustle of turning pages, and the hoots of owls outside.

Rose broke the comfortable silence.

"Scorpius?" she squeaked. I glanced up at her flawless face, and I had to control my slight gasp.

Her face was bathed in the soft iridescent moonlight, making her pale blue eyes glow entrancingly. I could almost count each of her freckles scattered across her button nose and pink cheeks.

I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss a girl more than I have at that moment.

"Hm?"

"Er—" she cleared her throat, "James told me about the potion."

I nodded for her to go on.

"So... you didn't mean any of those things right?" she asked off-handedly. But I wasn't fooled—I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Of course not. And I'm sorry, Rose. I never meant any of those things about you or...McLaggen," I replied softly. Steeling my nerves, I placed a gentle hand on her knee. Rose tensed slightly, but I felt her relax almost immediately.

She turned to me, and smiled softly, "You're forgiven."

I smiled back automatically, and I realized that she was so much prettier when she smiled—rather than sneered—at me. But mostly I was relieved that she forgave me—she usually saved that kind of kindness for her cousins and friends. Not for someone like me.

"And anyways...we're done. Max and I..." she continued nonchalantly. My head whipped back to hers and I tried not to smile to widely.

Unfortunately, the moment ended abruptly when I heard heavy footsteps.

"Quick, let's go!" Rose hissed, grabbing her textbook. I snatched my book bag and scrambled up hastily, pulling Rose with me.

I could hear the ragged breathing (even from the other side of the room) of Filch. Luckily he was a lot slower since he was very old now, and his ears weren't the best, but that didn't stop his cat from finding students.

It was too late, to go back down the stairs, so I grabbed Rose roughly, and pushed her into a shadowy corner.

I couldn't seem to pull my hands away from her curvy waist, as I pressed my chest into her—trying not to let a shadow of myself show.

Why was I always getting into these kinds of positions? And why was it that it was always with Rose Weasley?

"I know you're in here. Students shouldn't be out after curfew," wheezed Filch menacingly.

I silently prayed that we wouldn't get caught—who wanted to get detention right before holidays?

Glancing down at Rose, I wondered how she was doing. However, I immediately regretted it. The first two buttons of her shirt were undone—giving me a not-so-innocent view.

I scolded myself internally, while I tried to tear my gaze away from her chest. Merlin, my hormones could not handle Rose Weasley.

My hands started to travel upward slightly, and I wondered if I could get away with it, since Filch was still in the tower.

"Scorpius? I think Filch is gone," claimed Rose, trying to look over my shoulder.

"Oh, right," I croaked, retracting my hands from her body. Shoving my hands into my pockets—to keep myself from touching her—we both walked out of the Astronomy tower.

Our shoulders bumped into one another while we went down the spiraling staircase. Finally we stopped at the crossing point, where Rose had to walk up the stairs, and I had to go to the dungeons.

"Well, good night, Scorpius," whispered Rose, smiling shyly at me.

"Night, Rose," I murmured, grinning back.

I watched the back of her, as she climbed the shifting staircases, and I realized something very dangerous.

I was attracted to Rose Weasley.

Sighing, I tiptoed to my dormitory, knowing that this would end with Rose slapping me probably.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hope you enjoyed that, and please review since they make me happy :D. More fluff and such to come! Here I'll give you a one-word hint for something that should be coming up soon: snowballs. ;)  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. Peppermint Winters

**A/N: So sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I will make it up to you next chapter! BTW, would you guys be opposed to an Albus/Tessa Finningan pairing? Just an idea...**** Oh and I was listening to the song below the whole time I was writing the story, and it certainly helped me :)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Run outside,<br>So starry eyed.  
>A snowball fight breaks out<br>And winter has finally begun...  
>I twirl through the driveway with angelic grace,<br>'till I slip on the sidewalk and fall on my face..."  
>~Peppermint Winter, Owl City<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday Afternoon, Two days before Holidays. <em>

**Rose's POV**

My head was propped tiredly on my hand as I flipped through the pages of my textbook without interest. After last night's events I was too tired to even answer any questions in class.

"C'mon Rose, class ended," said Tessa Finnigan, pulling on my arm.

Yawning widely, I completed my notes and started to pack my things up. Fortunately, Tessa and I had a free period right before lunch—a perfect time for a nice nap.

"Hey, Rose, where you going?" asked a familiar voice.

"'Lo Max," I yawned. "I think I'm gonna take a nap..."

Max McLaggen put his arm around my waist, and leaned in towards me.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked waggling his eyebrows and giving me a toothy smile.

I heard Tessa cough, "Sleazy," next to me, and I silently agreed with her.

"Ya, I do mind, actually," I replied cuttingly. Slipping out of his grip, I walked a bit faster, but in my sleepy stupor I bumped into another student. It was Albus.

"Rosie! Tessa! I haven't seen you guys all day! How's my favorite cousin?" Albus asked enthusiastically.

I yawned in response, and Albus chuckled.

"Hey, you can't go to sleep! We're going to go outside and build the biggest snowman ever," Albus argued.

"Do I have to Albus? I really just want to go sleep." I groaned, glancing longingly at the set of stairs that would take me to my warm cozy bed.

"C'mon," he replied jerking my arm towards the open doors Hogwarts. We walked outside into the bitter cold, and I had to hold in a gasp.

The ground of Hogwarts was beautifully covered in a blanket of fluffy snow. Snowflakes drifted gracefully onto ground. The numb breeze was like a douse of water to my face, and I woke up immediately. I dug out my Gryffindor scarf, and mittens and quickly bundled up as Albus led the two of us near the Great Lake.

I spotted a small group of Slytherins laughing with each other. A misshapen lump of snow was next to them.

"Hey Albus," greeted some of the Slytherins. One of them was Scorpius Malfoy. Of course he would be here...

Albus ignored them, and pointed to the lump, "What is _that_?"

The Slytherins looked embarrassed, but one brave person spoke up, "It's the base of the snow man." Albus looked disbelievingly at the group of Slytherins. Then he turned to me and gave me a look that clearly said _please fix the lump. _

With a sigh I rolled my eyes, and examined the lump. But I suddenly got an idea. I leaned forward, and started to make a snowball from the lump. No one could see what I was doing because my hair created a curtain.

Satisfied with my snowball, I quickly turned around and lodged the snow at Albus' face.

"Rose!" he cried, wiping the snow off his face. "I will get you for that!" But I had already started running.

But obviously—being myself—I tripped and landed face first onto the snow. Albus' snowball had hit Scorpius since I fell.

"Al!" Scorpius yelled indignantly.

The rest was pure chaos.

Everyone started to throw snowballs; no one could tell who was throwing what.

I grabbed some snow and crept up behind Scorpius who was distracted with throwing snowballs at a Slytherin. When I was close enough, I yanked the back of his cloak and sweater, and dumped the snow down. He shivered, and turned around quickly. But because of the icy floor, he slipped and fell on top of me.

"Scorpius!" I laughed but it soon faltered when I realized how close we were. His alabaster skin looked soft to touch, and I could see his intense smoky eyes staring back at me. White-blond locks, fell into his face, and his pink lips were turned up in a smirk.

"I got you right were I want you Rosie," he declared. I turned my head to see his hand filled with snow—ready to be thrown my face.

I closed my eyes preparing for the cold slush to hit me, but instead I felt a feather light kiss on my nose.

My eyes flew open, but Scorpius was already walking away from me, getting back into the snowball fight.

I sat up, propped on my elbows, and I felt a feeling of loss wash over me—similar to when Scorpius left me after our brownie break. And then, I realized something very bad...

I wanted him to kiss me again—only lower, this time.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT UPDATE!: Er...all I wanted to say was that I have a new HP story called the Insidious Love Seat. It's about an enchanted love seat that brings couples together. Check it out if you're looking for a new story to read! Or don't, whatever you want to do...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooo...Rose is falling in love also! Let the awkward sexual tension begin! :P Oh and I apologize for not describing the snow more, because I haven't ever touched snow...and that could be an issue when writing chapters like this...  
>Please leave a review since they make me very very happy.<br>One word hint for the next chapter: Train ;)**


	9. Christmastime Train Rides

_Previously on Unplanned Meetings and Holidays:_

_-Scorpius admits to himself that he likes Rose. He kisses her on the nose during the snowball fight._

_-Rose wants Scorpius to kiss her._

_Both of them are completely oblivious to the other person's feelings..._

* * *

><p><em>Saturday Morning, Holidays start:<em>

**Rose's POV**

"Bye Tessa! Owl me, alright?" I said hugging my best friend Tessa Finnigan. Lots of people were standing near the carriages that would take us to the scarlet Hogwarts train.

"Definitely Rosie. Happy Christmas!" Tessa replied backing away and going back to the castle. I watched her light brown hair sway in the cold December air and I shivered lightly.

My little brother, Hugo, called me so I climbed up into the carriage along with my other cousins and we flew towards the train.

* * *

><p>I was waiting patiently for the line to move forward so my family and I could find a compartment, but it seemed to be taking a while.<p>

So here I was left to stare at Scorpius Malfoy's back. Actually it was quite a nice back...I could see his shoulder blades and the muscles of his back since he had taken his cloak off (the whole train was already heated).

My eyes traveled lower, and I felt my cheeks blush when I realized what I was doing.

All right, so I was attracted to Scorpius.

But that's _all_ this was. It's just a physical attraction—which is really understandable when you look at his face. He had silky white-blonde hair that begged you to run your fingers through. And his eyes were stony gray orbs that could pin you down with a fierce glare, or twinkle with amusement. His nose and ears were fairly normal, but his mouth was definitely unique. Scorpius could easily snap at you with his sharp tongue, but just as well be sweet and caring. Plus, his lips looked so soft, full, and so utterly kiss-able.

My mind focused to attention when Albus prodded me in the back; the line was moving.

And I watched as Scorpius walked ahead—the familiar swagger in his steps. He was cocky, and his personality didn't make me love him anymore.

Which is exactly why this tiny crush was okay. It didn't mean _anything_.

But as soon as those thoughts crossed my mind, Scorpius stopped and darted into a nearby compartment. I curiously peered inside, and saw him helping a blushing first year with her owl cage (she was too short to reach the rack).

His shirt lifted slightly to reveal a pale stomach with toned abs.

In Tessa Finnigan's wise words: _day-um. _

I heard an annoyed huff behind me, and I hurried ahead to find an empty compartment.

* * *

><p>My family is huge. I knew this for a while, but sitting in the cramped compartment was just too much, especially since I was squished next to a certain person: Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

I wanted nothing more than to escape to a separate compartment, but that didn't seem like an option.

Godric, I couldn't even focus on the book I was reading—it was too loud.

There was a thunderous _boom_ and I looked up to see Fred's face black with soot. He was playing Exploding Snap along with several of my other cousins: James, Lily, and Hugo. All of their eyebrows had been singed off within ten minutes of the game.

Scorpius shifted near me, and I had to remind myself to not look at him. Sometime through the chaos, we ended up sitting next to each other. But I didn't even know what to _think_. He kisses me and then ignores me? Okay, yes it was on the nose, but it seemed different and I couldn't figure out _why _it even happened in the first place.

I physically shook my head, there was no point dwelling on those details _again_. Merlin knows I was obsessing over it in my dormitory when we came back inside the castle that Wednesday afternoon.

With a heavy sigh I closed my book and looked to the left of me where Albus was sitting. He was slumped against the wall with his mouth slightly agape. He was sleeping contently, which didn't make a lot of sense since the game made loud noises. But I guess I didn't have anything to do either.

I laid my head against Al's shoulder and closed my eyes and breathed in his familiar scent. It was comforting and the rhythm of the train lulled me into a peaceful sleep. Even the occasional explosions sounded distant. I felt my eyelids droop heavily and my vision grew fuzzier. I yawned tiredly, and closed my eyes.

**Scorpius' POV**

Rose's thigh pressed harder against mine, further distracting me.

Of course, everything about her was distracting. Ever since I realized that I loved her, it had become harder and harder to ignore my attraction to her. I even slipped up that Wednesday afternoon, and I kissed her. Luckily I quickly aimed it at her cute button nose. But I was still incredibly frustrated with myself because I did that in the first place. Something had just come over me when I saw her lying there in the snow, looking afraid because she thought that I would hurt her.

So instead, I kissed her...on the nose.

But I knew this was more than just hormones. I love her personality as well. She was loyal, and she stood up for what she believed in. She wasn't afraid to tell someone off (I knew this firsthand). And she was kind and caring. She helped her family and friends - easily comforting them in whatever way she could. Plus she had a great sense of humor.

But I knew that we would never be together. It was a dream, and I couldn't keep hoping. It was better to pretend like that kiss had never happened...

A lock of hair fell down into her face, mocking me in such a way that made me want to push it back, and caress her pale beautiful face.

I sighed tiredly and looked away from her sleeping figure.

Her petite body shifted again, and suddenly her head came to rest on my shoulder. I heard her sigh contentedly, and nuzzle against my arm. I froze in surprise—her sweet, tantalizing scent filled my nostrils, settling comfortably around me.

Merlin, she has got to stop torturing me like this. If I could have my way, she would be on my lap and properly sleeping against my chest.

I shifted and pulled Rose firmly against my chest so her head wouldn't keep slipping down. We stayed like this for the duration of the train ride: her sleeping peacefully, and me avoiding the curious expressions of her cousins. Instead I watched the snowy landscape speed past, as we made our way to Platform 9 ¾.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY! sorry, sorry, I'm sorry. I understand that I haven't updated in a while, but I was busy with camp and writer's block. I will definitely give you a fluffier, longer chapter soon enough! Hope you enjoyed this, and even though I don't deserve it can I have some reviews? (Even if it's you cursing me for not updating). BTW please tell me what your fav. activities to do in Christmas are. Have any Christmas traditions?  
>I'd like to thank several people: Ripplerose for being awesome and reviewing all my stories, and OfficialScrollKeeper who will be forever awesome :)<strong>

**While you lovely patient people wait for me to update please feel free to read this story about an enchanted love seat that brings people together by forcing them to kiss: 'The Insidious Love Seat'.**  
><strong>Thank you all who waited. I really appreciate it.<strong>


	10. Arriving at the Burrow

_Previously on Unplanned Meetings and Holidays:  
><em>

_Her petite body shifted again, and suddenly her head came to rest on my shoulder. I heard her sigh contentedly, and nuzzle against my arm._

_I froze in surprise—her sweet, tantalizing scent filled my nostrils, settling comfortably around me._

_Merlin, she has got to stop torturing me like this. If I could have my way, she would be on my lap and properly sleeping against my chest._

_I shifted and pulled Rose firmly against my chest so her head wouldn't keep slipping down. We stayed like this for the duration of the train ride: her sleeping peacefully, and me avoiding the curious expressions of her cousins. Instead I watched the snowy landscape speed past, as we made our way to Platform 9 ¾._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

The world was blurry and out of focus when I woke up, and I could smell something unusual. It wasn't a bad smell, but it was just different and vaguely familiar. It smelled like pine needles and oranges—a very good smell despite the odd combination.

But a gentle shaking broke my thoughts.

"Rosie?"

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself blinking up at Scorpius' gray, stormy eyes. Wait, how the heck did I end up sleeping on Scorpius?

Yawning, I got off of Scorpius' warm hard chest, and I looked at him curiously. He just smiled in response—a real genuine smile that was much nicer than his usual smirk.

"Rose c'mon, grab your luggage and let's go!" hollered James, who was exiting the chaotic compartment.

I quickly followed his instructions and I was squeezing past Scorpius when my hand accidentally brushed against his bum.

Blushing to the roots of my hair I hurried past him—not caring to glance at his expression. Merlin, I probably looked like a tomato.

After navigating through the many students, I finally got off the scarlet Hogwarts train. Scanning the platform, my eyes quickly found a large group of redheads that I immediately recognized. I grinned and hurried towards my family.

A chorus of "Rosie!" announced my arrival and I was immediately smothered by many rib-cracking hugs. When I broke away I saw my own two parents, beaming down at me. My dad towered over me, but his familiar bright blue eyes twinkled with happiness. My mum wore a wide smile, and she had an arm wrapped around my dad's waist.

My parents questioned me nonstop, and I tried to answer all of them.

"How are you?"

"How was school?"

"What did you learn?"

"Why didn't you owl us more?"

I was in the middle of a story when I saw Scorpius saunter towards our large family. My dad's eyes follow Scorpius; my dad was wary, but not hostile. He had gotten over Al and Scorpius' friendship a long time ago.

I watched Scorpius smile shyly when Uncle Harry clapped him on the back and Aunt Ginny gave him a brief hug. I was stunned at his bashfulness—he was even blushing! Two faint pink splotches appeared on his pale cheeks.

Much more sophisticated than the famous Weasley blush.

My mum interrupted my thoughts. "Rosie, let's go."

As we walked through King's Cross station, I found myself bumping shoulders with Albus.

"Hey Al, why is Scorpius coming with us now? Won't he join us later?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to offend Albus, in any way.

"No, he's coming directly to the Burrow with us," he replied. I almost groaned in annoyance—I wanted _details._

So, naturally, I talked to Lily.

"Oh he's staying with us because he wanted to leave his parents alone for the entire holiday. Did you know it's their marriage anniversary? They're going to go on vacation and Scorpius, was going to stay at Hogwarts, until Albus invited him to the Burrow," explained Lily as we approached Uncle Harry's car. Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny would drive us there while the rest of the adults apparated to the Burrow.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" continued Lily, who was putting her luggage into the trunk of the car (which was magically enlarged).

"I was just curious," I replied, also lifting my luggage into the trunk. A pair of pale hands came to help me, and goose bumps popped along my arm as our hands brushed. I blushed when I realized where else my hands had been this morning.

"What are you curious about?" asked Scorpius, brushing some white-blonde hair out of his charcoal eyes.

"Nothing," I replied a bit too quickly. I saw Lily give me a knowing smirk from behind Scorpius' back, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes or yell at her. I quickly sidestepped him, and threw open the car door. Luckily, we could all fit into the magically large backseat.

The rest of the car ride passed with me avoiding Lily's pointed looks, and answering Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's questions about school.

Finally, the Burrow came into view and we all clambered out of the car. My heart started pounding a bit faster, and a happy grin formed on my lips immediately. There were so many good memories at this house that it was impossible for me _not_ to get happy at the sight of it.

I quickly followed Lily to the house where our grandmother was waiting for us. Her ginger hair was streaked with gray, but she still looked energized.

"What took you so long? Never mind now, the stew is getting cold," grandmother said while ushering us into the lopsided house.

I let her lead me into the large kitchen that was filled to the brim with family members. I greeted almost all of my aunts, uncles, and cousins with the exception of a few. I was talking to Lucy about one of my favorite books, when Uncle Bill caught everyone's attention.

"Lunch is ready!" he yelled above the clamor.

Not wanting to get caught in the stampede, I hurried towards the backyard. Once outside I noticed there was a light frost covering the grass, but it wasn't too slippery. I pulled my sweater over my hands as I walked to the long wooden picnic table that fit the entire family. It was decorated with holly, and glowing candles for the occasion. I sat next to Lily, and Scorpius sat to the left of me.

"Dig in everyone!" called grandmother as she started ladling warm stew into everyone's bowls. I immediately helped myself to the many dishes that were stretched along the length of the table. Pots of mashed potatoes, tureens of gravy, bowls of stew, and baskets of warm bread found their way onto my plate that was piled high like everyone else's.

Eating was one thing the Weasley's did best during the Holidays.

While I decided whether to drink Pumpkin Juice or Butterbeer, the table grew noisy as people started to talk to one another. At the far end of the table sat most of my uncles, who were listening to Uncle George's new plans for the joke shop. In the middle of the table sat my aunt's who were discussing the trip that Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill would go on (they wouldn't stay for Christmas along with Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey who were going on a vacation).

It saddened me that I wouldn't be able to talk to Lucy or Molly, since I spent a lot of time during Christmas with them. Especially since they both were very studious during the school year.

Near my side of the table, the rest of my cousins discussed a variety of topics from Quidditch to the last Potions test we had. I spotted Victoire and Teddy whispering to each other secretively. They were adorable together, and I was very happy for both of them. I've always hoped that one day I would find a man that makes me as happy as Ted does to Victoire.

"What are you thinking about?" whispered Scorpius, who broke me out of my trance. The warmth of his breath sent shivers down my back, and I turned to see that his face wasn't very far from mine.

"Oh, um, I was just thinking that Teddy and Victoire look really happy together. They're just so...in love," I replied smiling slightly.

Scorpius glanced over my shoulder, and nodded in agreement, "Ya, you're right. I haven't seen Teddy that happy in a long time." Scorpius' gaze turned back to meet my eyes intensely, and I felt as if he could read my thoughts—my darkest secrets and ambitions. My own pale blue eyes couldn't seem to draw away from the stormy abyss, and I wondered what he was thinking when he looked at me that way.

The scraping of a chair made me tear my eyes away from Scorpius, and I found Albus looking at us almost...amused.

Ignoring Al's strange looks and Scorpius' intense gaze, I got up and hurried to help clear the table. Something about Scorpius always seemed to make me flustered.

**Scorpius' POV**

I kept my eyes trained on Rose as she walked towards the Burrow. Merlin she had such a nice—

"Scorpius, what was that all about?" exclaimed Albus who leaned forward, and fixed me with a piercing stare.

I decided to go for the ignorant approach, so I raised my eyebrows and asked coolly, "What are you talking about?"

Albus' brilliant green eyes narrowed, "I'm talking about Rose and you," he responded while gesturing to Rose's retreating back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I insisted stubbornly, turning away from Albus' truth-seeking eyes. Al was persuasive, and he knew that I was keeping something from him.

I was thankful when Fred came over to save me from anymore questions.

"Hey do you guys want to play a game of Quidditch?" Fred asked.

I immediately agreed and followed Fred—trying to ignore the thoughts of Al's suspicions, and Rose's nicely shaped arse.

Very distracting thoughts, indeed...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GAH! It has been way too long! :O And I am so so sorry for that. I really mean it, it's just that school was starting and now I have homework...and it's just been crazy. So I'm sorry for the lack of update, but I sincerely hoped that you liked this chapter (enough, so that you might kindly review!) ;).  
>But anyways, thank you SO MUCH to the people who did review, and I <span>loved<span> seeing your Christmas traditions and activities. They were very fun to read.  
>BTW, because school is starting, start to expect weekend updates (I will try best to make it weekly).<br>So...are you guys excited about all the fluffy moments that are sure to happen between Rose and Scorp. ? I know I am ;) and I mean things are going to get fluffy. (Oh, and what I said about Scorpius' parents having their marriage anniversary during Christmas is not true. It was_ intended_).  
>And because I was such a jerk about updating, you guys get a hint about what's too come: <em>Apple Cider<em>.  
>Yes, I know it's vague, but that's what you get :P<br>One more thing, if there is any fluffy moments that you really want to see, just let me know ;) I'll try my best to entertain your thoughts and ideas.  
><strong>


	11. Apple Cider Arguments

_Previously on Unplanned Meetings and Holidays:_

_"Scorpius, what was that all about?" exclaimed Albus who leaned forward, and fixed me with a piercing stare._

_I decided to go for the ignorant approach, so I raised my eyebrows and asked coolly, "What are you talking about?"_

_Albus' brilliant green eyes narrowed, "I'm talking about Rose and you," he responded while gesturing to Rose's retreating back._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about," I insisted stubbornly, turning away from Albus' truth-seeking eyes. Al was persuasive, and he knew that I was keeping something from me.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Start of the Holidays, A Week until Christmas:<em>

**Rose's POV**

My thoughts wandered aimlessly as I cut the apples into quarters for my famous apple cider. Meanwhile, Grandmother Weasley was taking care of the cookies.

But as much as I tried, my thoughts strayed to a certain boy in particular—a boy who had messy white-blond hair, and unfathomable gray eyes. I used to take pride in the fact that I wasn't one of the many girls that fawned over him, but I knew I had become one of them.

I sighed tiredly; Scorpius Malfoy would be the death of me.

Because, really, what chance did I have with him? He was constantly surrounded by a group of girls at school, and he was too charming for his own good.

The knife I was using slipped and cut my finger.

After retrieving a band-aid from the medicine cabinet, I realized my mistake. I had convinced myself that I _wanted_ a chance with Scorpius.

I shook my head. This was only a _crush_—a small meaningless crush that would go away in some time.

The noise of thundering footsteps broke my thoughts, and I saw that my other cousins had come in from the Quidditch games. Grandmother Weasley quickly handed them steaming cups of my apple cider, as she ushered them towards the roaring fireplace. Scorpius however stayed behind, and came up behind me.

"How's it coming along?" Scorpius asked referring to my cut apples. His warm breath sent shivers down my back.

"Fine. It should be done soon," I replied turning around to face him. Gray stony eyes stared back at me, and I saw that his nose was slightly pink from the frosty weather. His thin lips were red from the bitter cold, and all I wanted to do in that moment was kiss away the numbness.

Shaking my head slightly, I turned back to my apple slices, and I piled them into the food processor (ever since my mum joined the family, my grandparents have been using a lot of muggle technology). Speaking of my mum...

"Rosie!" yelled my mum who came into the kitchen. Her brown hair hung in loose curls around her face, and she looked distracted as she handed me a letter. "This came for you early—Hugo don't touch your presents!" My mum then ran off, to scold Hugo, who dropped his colorfully wrapped presents sheepishly.

I heard Malfoy chuckle quietly, but I was distracted from the recognizable script on my letter. The envelope ripped fully open in my haste, and something silver tumbled out, but I didn't bother picking it up as I read the letter.

_Hey Babe,_

_I forgot to give you this before you left for the Holidays, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to start over again—lets be a real couple when the New Year starts. _

_See you soon, and I hope you're having a good Christmas. _

_Max McLaggen_

I almost gagged just from reading the beginning line, and my disgust increased as I finished the rest of the letter. Was Max so dense that he didn't understand that I didn't want to be his girlfriend—or even date him?

A choking noise to my left had me turning to Scorpius, who was holding a silver necklace in his fist. He stared at the letter in my hand with silent fury, and I knew that he had read it.

"I thought you weren't seeing him anymore," he said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"I'm not. I don't—"

"Then what the hell is this?" Scorpius yelled, thrusting the silver chain into my face. Upon closer inspection I could see a silver rose flower hang from the end. It was actually quite beautiful. Max McLaggen definitely knew how to woo his women.

"I didn't ask him to send me that Scorpius!" I said through gritted teeth. I didn't want to get mad at Scorpius, but he was making it awfully hard. What right did he have to question me like this, anyways? He was acting as if I had committed a crime.

His stony eyes narrowed at me, "Then why _is _he sending you this stuff?"

"Because he wants to be a couple! Because he likes me! Is that so hard to believe?" I exploded angrily. I could actually _feel_ the tips of my ears glow red.

Scorpius recoiled as if I slapped him, but he quickly recovered. "You shouldn't see him Rose! He doesn't deserve you. You could do so much better."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Well maybe I should, considering that you want to go shag people like Max McLaggen!"

Instead of slapping him—like I should have—I took one step closer to Scorpius and jabbed his chest with my finger.

"I'm not going to shag anyone—especially not someone like Max McLaggen. Maybe you should stop assuming things. " I said venomously.

"Maybe you should start noticing what's right in front of you," Scorpius replied bitingly.

He grasped my wrist firmly and dumped the tangled silver necklace into my palm. Our touching hands didn't go unnoticed by my heart and it skipped a beat. I almost growled in frustration—how could I still find his touch endearing when I was so mad at him?

Scorpius spun around and stalked away leaving me his citrus fresh scent and his parting words. For some strange reason Scorpius made me feel _guilty_.

_Maybe you should start noticing what's right in front of you..._What the hell did that mean?

I sighed and stared at the silver chain scrunched in my hand. For a moment, I thought we were finally getting along.

* * *

><p><em>Later at Dinnertime:<em>

Rambunctious conversations, and lively debates were held around the elongated picnic table, but I was quiet and thoughtful as I ate my mashed potatoes. Lucy and Molly tried to engage me in a conversation about school but I gave curt, one-word answers hoping to discourage them. I knew I was being rude since they were leaving that night, but I wasn't up for the conversation.

Throughout the unruly dinner I found my gaze straying to Scorpius who was sitting a few seats away. He, like me, seemed tired and ready to tuck in.

Luckily dinner ended shortly, and everyone squeezed into the large living room of the Burrow. No matter how strange and confused I felt, my large family laughing together made my heart swell.

Grandmother Weasley turned up her ancient CD player, and Celestina Warbeck's garbled voice came through singing loudly to "_A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love_."

I watched bemusedly as Uncle Harry tried to coax Aunt Ginny into dancing with him. Soon enough, Aunt Ginny rolled her brown eyes and took his outstretched hand. Together they waltzed around the center of the living room. The other adults laughed and eventually joined them. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, my cousins were playing a variety of games from Wizard's chess to Gobstones.

I easily spotted Scorpius' blonde head amidst the various shades of red, and I saw to my delight that Hugo was easily beating him at Wizard's chess.

My eyes strayed again to Victoire and Teddy who were apart from everyone. They sat on a frayed red love seat—cuddling close together. Teddy's hair was a deep green for the occasion.

Suddenly, a pair of recognizable green eyes popped in my line of vision.

"What are you doing sitting her like a wall flower?" Albus interrogated. As another Celistina tune played lightly Al grabbed my hand and started to twirl me along with the beat of the music.

I laughed freely, and danced with him - easily swaying with the beat. I saw several of my other cousins dance together, including James and a girl with wavy black hair (I didn't really know who she was). But when Albus tried to spin me out of his arms, he accidentally let go, sending me whirling into Scorpius' outstretched arms. Scorpius caught me easily, and I could feel the warmth and the hardness of his chest. The warm familiar scent of him engulfed my senses, and I felt safe in his toned arms.

He quirked one blonde eyebrow at me and merely commented, "Watch were you fall." Upon releasing me I felt like I was missing something again. Like his words had two meanings...

Yawning, I decided that I needed rest. I had had enough for one day. I said goodbye to Lucy and Molly, and kissed Victoire and her family goodbye. They would be gone by tomorrow morning.

Slowly, I shuffled up the stairs in a sluggish trance.

"Whoa, wrong way Rosie," reprimanded Albus, spinning my shoulders away from his room that he was sharing with Scorpius. After mumbling an apology, I went to my side. Merlin, I had done that three times in one day already because Al's room used to be where Lily and I slept.

After saying goodnight to Lily I slipped into my own bed, and fell asleep before the lilac covers settled. My thoughts wandered restlessly however and I had several bad dreams.

Only one of them was a pleasant—and rather embarrassing—dream and it involved a certain blonde haired boy...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bahahaha, I had to include that last bit for you guys. But sorry if this chapter was rather boring and annoying and a little bit filler-y. Don't worry, the good stuff is gonna come, and I have something fun and fluffy planned. But I am very sorry if you all are mad at me for creating that argument between Rose and Scorpius. It wasn't originally supposed to be there, but I felt like everything was going a little _too _perfectly. Anyways, but aren't you guys _proud_ of me for getting this up on time? (BTW, there are very few chapters left. Visit my profile page if you want more info.)  
>:P, Please leave a review letting me know what you liked, and what you hated. BTW, are you guys missing Scorpius' POV? I'm feeling very Rose-ish, and I can't seem to find the energy to write in Scorpius'. But I shall try to write it in mostly his POV next time (if that's what you want).<br>BTW, what's you're guys' fav. season and why?  
>Thankies for reading!<br>~Pickles  
>One word hint: Pillows<br>;), That should leave you wondering. Tell me your guesses in the reviews!  
><strong>


	12. Oh My Merlin

__Previously on Unplanned Meetings and Holidays:__

_"Whoa, wrong way Rosie," reprimanded Albus, spinning my shoulders away from his room that he was sharing with Scorpius. After mumbling an apology, I went to my side. Merlin, I had done that three times in one day already because Al's room used to be where Lily and I slept._

_After saying goodnight to Lily I slipped into my own bed, and fell asleep before the lilac covers settled. My thoughts wandered restlessly however and I had several bad dreams._

_Only one of them was a pleasant—and rather embarrassing—dream and it involved a certain blonde haired boy..._

* * *

><p><em>Sunday "morning", 6 days until Christmas:<em>

**Rose's POV**

My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright, gripping my sheets that were tangled around me. I pressed a hand to my forehead, trying to calm my beating heart and dizzy head.

Unaware of what I was doing I threw the covers off me, and walked robotically to the bathroom in the middle of the hallway. I splashed water on my face after going to the bathroom.

I could still feel the silver necklace choke my neck, and see Scorpius' penetrating gaze as he whispered to me, "_Maybe you should start noticing what's right in front of you_." I closed my eyes again tiredly, repressing a shiver, and opened them again. That's when I realized that I was in the middle of brushing my teeth.

Almost laughing at my ridiculousness, I threw my toothbrush back into the cup, and deliriously crept back into my room. I was obviously still half asleep.

Yawning widely, I pushed the door open (when had I closed it?), and I nestled under the white covers. I inhaled a vague citrus scent, but my heavy eyelids drooped. My breath continued to even out, and the comfort of sleep was upon me.

* * *

><p>As I woke up the world was blurred.<p>

Yawning tiredly, I shifted against the hard wall, and buried my head deeper into my pillow. Breathing deeply I noticed that it smelt differently...

And that's when I realized that the wall wasn't as hard as I remembered, and it almost felt...fleshy.

My eyes flew open, and I realized that the wall was actually a person. Tentatively, I lifted my head a bit, and turned around to see who it was. My heart flip-flopped in my chest. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I checked again.

I was right the first time; the hard wall was Scorpius.

Oh my Merlin.

For a nanosecond I thought that I did something that I didn't mean too. I quickly dismissed that idea when I remembered that I only had drunk Butterbeer yesterday night, and I saw that we were both clothed...well, actually, Scorpius slept shirtless. Oh my Merlin.

To my surprise and horror, I also noticed that my own shirt had ridden up, and Scorpius' hand was splayed across my bare stomach.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heartbeat. It didn't help since the familiar citrus and pine scent was overpowering my senses—engulfing me—and making me sleepy. I listened drowsily to Scorpius' even breathing.

_Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. _My eyes drooped lower, and I automatically snuggled closer to Scorpius.

Wait! No! I could _not _fall asleep. I needed to get out of here before someone saw—

Oh my Merlin.

A moving figure on the other side of the room broke my urgent thoughts and I thought I would have another heart attack when I saw Al's unmistakable black hair.

I held my breath, and prayed that Al didn't wake up. Luckily, he just turned over and continued to snore quietly.

I was safe—for now...

Slowly, and carefully I tried to ease out from Scorpius' relaxed arm. I really hope he was a heavy sleeper.

I got to the edge of the bed before Scorpius grunted and tugged me closer to him. His hand moved up a bit more, resting on my lower ribcage. Meanwhile, I felt his head bury into my hair (which probably looked like a rat's nest), his breath was warm on my neck.

I almost screamed in frustration. How was I going to escape without waking Scorpius?

I tried picking up his hand, and slipping underneath, but this made Scorpius shift and his icy toes touched my bare leg.

I squeaked, and ended up waking Scorpius. He groaned, and his grip loosened, enough for me to try to slip away, but at the last moment, he tightened his hand on my bare abdomen. With another squeak I fell back against the bed, this time facing a confused Scorpius.

Oh my Merlin.

His gray eyes widened in confusion, and he had the audacity to look adorable while I was internally freaking out. Our faces were inches apart and I secretly thanked my past self for brushing my teeth in the middle of the night.

"Rose? What are you—" I immediately clamped a hand over his mouth.

Leaning closer to Scorpius I breathed, "Shh. Albus is right over there."

"He won't wake up. Now, what are you doing in my bed?" asked Scorpius in an almost hostile manner.

I huffed. You would think that most guys would be happy to find a girl in their bed. Maybe Scorpius just didn't like certain girls—like me—showing up in his bed. But another part of me noted that his hand had not retracted from my bare stomach yet. Not that I was complaining...

"I don't know, I remember waking up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom...and I always get lost since we switched rooms..." I trailed off lamely. Scorpius' face was indescribable, and I hastened to explain better.

"It's just that this room looks exactly the same as the room Lily and I are sharing, so I must've thought that this was my bed." I continued to ramble a bit a more before Scorpius shifted. His hand drew away from my tummy, and I felt the warmth of him leave me. Just as I was beginning to feel a little sad, I felt Scorpius' fingertips graze the length of my bare thigh. (Despite it being winter, I still wore shorts to sleep because the heating charms on the house and my covers were warm enough during the night.)

Scorpius moved away from me and scooted up into a sitting position on the bed. My eyes widened when I saw his full bare torso emerge from under the covers.

Oh. My. Merlin.

Rubbing his eyes he spoke in a low whisper, "Don't worry...it was only an accident...you didn't mean to..." I felt like he was talking more to himself than me.

A rustle of covers on the other side of the room had me tearing my eyes away from Scorpius' toned chest and washboard abs. I needed to get out of here before someone saw me in Scorpius' bed.

"Er, right. Sorry about this, I'll just be going now," I blabbered idiotically, while slipping away from his bed and bolting out of his room. I streaked across the hallway and didn't stop until I reached my own room where I closed the door and leaned against, breathing deeply.

I put a cautious hand to my chest and I could still feel my heart beating erratically, and when I touched my face I could feel the heat burning off my cheeks.

"Where have you been?" Lily addressed shrilly, as she sat up in bed. Her red hair was wild and she arched a suspicious eyebrow at me. I jumped up in surprise.

"I—er—went to the bathroom..." I mumbled pathetically. I couldn't easily lie to Lily—she knew me too well for that.

Just as I suspected Lily's eyebrows rose disbelievingly. "Really now, because you were gone for a long time. Either you have bladder issues or you're hiding something. Spill."

I groaned internally. There was no way I was going to tell Lily what happened. It wasn't that I couldn't trust her; I just didn't want to repeat those mortifying details.

But then again, it wasn't all bad...

* * *

><p>I managed to avoid Lily, as the day progressed. After breakfast, I helped grandmother get lunch ready as the boy's and Lily played several games of Quidditch. I also refereed some of the games while staying firmly on the ground.<p>

I mean, if I had the talent to trip over flat surfaces, who _knows_ what would happen on a broomstick.

After lunch I spent a lot of time talking and catching up with my various aunts. It amazed me how much we could talk. It ranged from all sorts of topics from Hogwarts, to fond memories, and to Quidditch (of course).

I was listening raptly to Aunt Ginny's recounting of how Uncle Harry proposed—even though we've all heard the story—when Lily came in looking disheveled, but all the while radiant. Her brown eyes gleamed hungrily as she asked, "Is there anything to eat?"

I stood up, to go help her find something, and she trudged tiredly behind me. Turning on the stove, I heated up milk for hot chocolate, while I searched the cupboards for food. Distantly, I heard my aunts laugh loudly.

"So who won?" I questioned, while toasting some bread.

"Al's team. Scorpius is such a good seeker. He caught the snitch in nearly 20 minutes," Lily replied in grudging admiration.

"Really?" I urged, while smiling unconsciously. I recalled memories of him diving quickly to the ground, as the crowd of Hogwarts students would watch tensely. He looked very cute with his face screwed up in look of pure determination.

"Yup, he was amazing. I think dad was impressed as well. You should have seen the look on Scorpius' face when dad praised him—it was as if he never got a compliment before!"

My smile widened when I remembered the way Scorpius blushed as my family members welcomed him when he got off the train.

"Ya, he's adorable when he blushes," I replied absentmindedly while looking for the packets of chocolate powder. I think it was called..._Honeyduke's finest cocoa powder..._

"Oh. My. Merlin." Lily said astonished all of a sudden. I quickly looked up from the heated milk to see Lily's eyes widen in a realization. She clamped a hand over her gaping mouth.

"What? What is it?" I demanded. She slowly lowered her hand and I saw her gaping mouth turn up into a triumphant smirk.

"You like him don't you? It all makes sense now!" Lily blabbered happily. Merlin, she was practically squealing.

I interrupted her stubbornly, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't like anyone."

"Yes you do, Rose. Don't try to deny it, I know you like Scorpius! And this morning you were running away from the direction of his room!"

"I—" I tried interrupting her weakly.

"I can't believe you like him!" Lily gushed once more.

"Who does Rose like?" asked a gruff voice that I immediately recognized. Slowly, I turned around to face my dad, and coming in right behind him was Scorpius.

Oh my Merlin.

"N-No one daddy," I replied trying desperately not to meet either Lily's or Scorpius' gazes.

"Good. Now lets keep it that way," he replied half jokingly, while bending down to kiss my head.

I couldn't seem to do anything except gawk after him. Glancing at Lily, I found her shaking with silent laughter.

Bristling with annoyance, I snapped at her, "Well I'm glad you find this funny." This comment only seemed to make her laugh harder.

"Why is she laughing so hard?" asked Scorpius, who came up beside me—his eyebrow quirked in confusion. I nearly jumped in surprise—I forgot about him.

Taking one last glance at Lily, who was almost hysterical at this point, I said "no reason" stiffly. Then, I practically ran out of the kitchen after setting Lily's hot chocolate down.

Merlin, I hope she doesn't say anything to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that for fluff? ;) **(Pillows anyone?)** Yes, the sleeping scene is about as fluffy as it's gonna get, but don't worry! I have more planned in Scorpius' POV. Oh, and I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been busy with HW, band stuff, and writer's block has been hunting me down (unfortunately). So I'm sorry about that, but I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I'm excited to finish this and start something new! :D  
>Anyways, thank you for all you're lovely reviews, I love each one of them. And HOLY CRAP I have 95 reviews from you guys! :O That's amazingly awesome! Do you think we can make it to 100? Please?<br>Love you all! And thanks for sticking with this story,  
>Pickles<br>One word hint: Marshmallows. I feel like this one is pretty obvious, but tell me your guesses in your reviews!  
>OH! And Review Challenge! Can you include all of these answers in your review? What's you're favorite holiday dishsnack? What's you're favorite holiday and why? And why do you ship Rose/Scorpius instead of Lily L./Scorpius?  
><strong>


	13. Tumbles, Pillowcases, and Marshmallows

___Previously on Unplanned Meetings and Holidays:___

_"Oh. My. Merlin." Lily said astonished all of a sudden. I quickly looked up from the heated milk to see Lily's eyes widen in a realization. She clamped a hand over her gaping mouth._

_"What? What is it?" I demanded. She slowly lowered her hand and I saw her gaping mouth turn up into a triumphant smirk._

_"You like him don't you? It all makes sense now!" Lily blabbered happily. Merlin, she was practically squealing._

_I interrupted her stubbornly, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't like anyone."_

_"Yes you do, Rose. Don't try to deny it, I know you like Scorpius! And this morning you were running away from the direction of his room!"_

* * *

><p><em>Thursday Afternoon, 2 Days until Christmas:<em>

**Rose's POV**

The next few days sped by quickly and I was having so much fun with my cousins. But I was surprised that Christmas was coming up in two days. (We hadn't even finished decorating the whole house yet).

We were lazy and busy with the amount of visitors and activities we were doing at the Burrow that there were a few rooms that were left to decorate. Currently, I was helping Roxanne wrap the tinsel around the banister.

"Rose, I think you might have to get on the other side of the banister to secure the tinsel," Roxanne suggested.

I agreed and swung my leg over the banister, and carefully settled my feet in between the wooden poles. It was a lot easier to decorate the stairs now.

Roxanne and I were talking idly about the upcoming Christmas Eve feast when we heard footsteps coming from the living room. Turning to see who it was, my foot suddenly came into connection with one of the wooden poles making me trip. My hands didn't grab the wooden rail in time, and I fell onto the floor.

"Ah!" I screamed and I felt something crash into my upper lip. Fortunately my body never hit the ground.

Blinking dizzily I tried to get my bearings. Instead, I found a pair of intense gray eyes staring at my concernedly. I heard several loud voices that were my cousins, but they sounded distant and far away. Scorpius' tight embrace felt warm and comfortable, and I tried my best not to melt into him.

"Oops," I said sheepishly, while blushing a deep red. Merlin, when was I not blushing in front of Scorpius?

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, while tucking a curl of auburn hair behind my glowing red ear.

Clearing my throat I answered, "Ya, I'm fine," awkwardly. But for some reason Scorpius didn't step away, in fact, he actually leaned in toward me. I studied his stony eyes curiously as he examined me intensely. Squirming under his gaze, I looked away from his hard stare.

But I felt his index finger pull me gently towards his face. Feather lightly, his thumb grazed my upper lip.

"What happened?" he questioned softly. I was stunned momentarily from the gentleness of his voice and touch.

I blinked, trying to focus on his words instead of his wonderful fingers, "I-I bit my lip," I breathed. That one sentence took far too much effort and breath out of me to appear normal. Momentarily panicked I quickly asked, "Is it bleeding?"

I watched as Scorpius gaze strayed back to my lips, and he cautiously rubbed the spot where I got hurt.

"Nope I think you're fine. It's just a bit swollen," he assured. His thumb trailed over to my bottom lip, and he gently started to stroke. I could have sworn his eyes darkened as he continued to stare at my lips.

I heard a cleared throat, and I sprang apart from Scorpius. Blushing deeply, I found that it was only Lily and Roxanne that witnessed my clumsiness.

"Rosie are you alright? I can't believe how stupid I was to suggest that you go on the other side! I should've done that! I'm really sorry. But at least we got the tinsel up," Roxanne babbled, while Lily looked bemusedly at Scorpius and I.

"Rosie! It's your turn to do the laundry!" Mum yelled coming towards the staircase with a basket full of towels, sheets, and pillow cases.

I huffed, mock annoyed, and relieved her of the basket, while making my way towards the laundry room that was near the back of the house. I could still feel Scorpius' intense gaze on me, but I refused to let myself look back.

My thoughts strayed yet again, as I sorted the laundry into color piles. (Even _Tidy Tim's Washing for Witches Soap_ couldn't get rid of the accidental color stains.) I found myself thinking about Scorpius a lot. I couldn't seem to get him out of my mind these days—he was slowly haunting me.

Shivering slightly, I remembered the way his calloused hands held my bare stomach when I fell asleep in his bed. He didn't let go right away which had to mean something...right?

I sighed, and moved onto the next pile when I spotted something very familiar. Digging through the pile of dirt towels and bed sheets, I came across an ordinary white pillowcase. Apprehensively, I held the fabric up to my nose and inhaled.

Oh my Merlin it smelled _good_.

The heady scent surrounded me—overwhelming me with its wonderfulness—and I couldn't seem to get enough of it. It was musky; slightly mint-y, and I could smell the undertones of the citrus scent.

It was Scorpius.

The memory of that morning came to me in sharp focus, and once again I relived the way he hugged me tight as if he never wanted to let go.

I pulled away from the pillowcase, and examined it. Of course I knew that the idea brewing in my mind was not a good one. It was a desperate one, but the scent of his pillowcase drove me crazy, and I had to take it. I couldn't help myself when I separated it from the yet-to-be-washed pile.

It would be my little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Dinner was a loud affair again, and I had gotten used to seeing so much rude manners.

I was in a heated debate with James about the Chudley Cannon versus Puddlemere United when Roxanne tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around, I saw a curious expression on her face.

"Scorpius is there...is there anything going on between you and Rose?" Roxanne asked cautiously.

I reached for the water glass and took a sip—trying to calm my nerves before answering her.

"What do you mean?" I said, faking ignorance. I didn't know Roxanne too well, but we got along just fine. However, I didn't feel comfortable telling her if I liked _any _one—much less her own cousin.

"Do you like Rose?" Roxanne asked bluntly, while staring me down with her brown eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Victoire and Teddy were listening to our conversation as well.

"Of course not," I lied easily. I turned away from Roxanne and faced Al—ending our conversation.

Part of me worried that my reply would get back to Rose, but I couldn't handle it if anyone knew that I liked her before Rose even knew...

"Scor, let's go," Al urged, while handing me a skewer stick. I took it with me and followed him outside where the bitter cold met my exposed face. Shivering, I grabbed my scarf that hung on a peg, and wrapped it around my neck. The air was frosty but it was bearable. Sparkling stars hung over head and the shadows of the night accompanied us. The gibbous moon was bright and it reminded me of the day in the Astronomy tower.

In the corner of the field was a growing bonfire. I saw Bill and George Weasley tending it, while passing a bag or marshmallows around. The Weasley family piled onto logs that sat comfortably around the roaring fire, and I also sat on a thick brown log.

I caught the bag of marshmallows everyone was handing around, and put three marshmallows on my skewer.

I was easing it closer to the fire when I felt the log shift; looking to the side I saw Rose leaning in to heat her marshmallows also. Her auburn curls peeked out from beneath a light blue beanie that matched the colors of her eyes.

Smiling I watched as she meticulously turned her skewer—evenly heating everything.

"What are you staring at me for?" Rose asked playfully while turning towards me with a faint smile on her lips. The fire cast dancing shadows on her face and I could see her bright blue eyes stare back at me. They seemed to challenge me and I felt a strong impulse to describe how beautiful she looked in that moment.

"I was just wondering how you and Hugo could be related. I mean look at the way he sticks his skewer in the fire and eats all his burnt marshmallows. But instead, you slowly eat yours," I replied quickly, while turning to stare at Hugo who quickly blew out his charred marshmallow and devoured it down quickly.

Rose laughed her sweet laugh and our knees touched. My whole body was sensitively aware of that area, and I felt goose bumps pop up along my thighs. I don't think it was from the cold.

The two of us talked the night away, and I was no longer paying attention to the fact that her whole family was sitting around us. I was just content sitting next to her.

But then again, I desperately wanted to touch her—to be closer to her—but I restrained myself.

I had to—especially since I caught Rose's father's questioning gaze more than once.

Rose went inside at about 10 o'clock while Al, Fred, James, and I waited outside by the dying fire. We didn't say much. I think we were all lost in our thoughts as we watched the flickering embers fade to ash.

As I walked through the house Al came up beside me.

"You know, I would be okay if you and Rose started dating," Al said quietly. Before I could reply he had raced up the stairs and disappeared into our shared room.

I barely even registered the parting pat on the back I received from Fred and James.

There were a few stray adults as I walked through the living room as they bid me goodnight, but one person caught my eye immediately.

Rose was sleeping on a red love seat that sat by the fire. My eyes would've missed the couch if it weren't for the fact that Rose was sleeping in it. She was barely even taking up the whole couch—curling into the armrest.

My feet walked towards her even though my mind told me to go upstairs.

"Scorpius could you wake Rose up? Otherwise she'll be sleeping there all night," Mrs. Potter said to me, while walking into the kitchen.

My hand brushed Rose's red curls away from her closed eyes and didn't have the heart to wake her up. She looked too serene and delicate at the moment, that I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I glanced back at the kitchen and saw that all the leftover adults had disappeared, and the sound of running water told me that Mrs. Potter was still occupied in the kitchen.

Carefully, I slipped my hands beneath Rose's elegant legs and back and lifted her up into my arms. I shifted ever so slightly—wary of waking her up.

But she barely even stirred as I took her up the stairs bridal style. At one heart stopping moment Rose yawned and I froze. I wouldn't know what I would say to her if she woke up.

Easing Rose's door open with one foot I stepped in and led her to her bed. I set her down just as Lily was walking in through the doorway. What I didn't count on was Rose fisting her hand in my shirt making me almost topple on top of her when I got up to leave.

I managed to brace myself before falling on top of Rose, but Lily's face left me blushing immensely.

"There are more subtle ways to do that Scor. Next time try locking the door," Lily said quietly while backing away slowly. I could tell she was kidding from her faint smirk though.

I almost called out to retaliate, but I heard Rose yawn and I knew it was time to go.

Pulling the blankets over her elegant body, I moved away from her—but something possessed me to kiss her tenderly on the forehead. I heard her sigh contently, and I inhaled her tantalizing scent.

Merlin, even in her sleep she was irresistible.

Thoughts of that fateful morning when I found her in my bed came to me, and I remembered what it felt like to trail my hands over her smooth bare skin, and the way she didn't seem to mind our close proximity.

I knew if something like that happened again, I wouldn't be able to resist snogging her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! I almost didn't make the week mark. Thankfully I got this up on time, and I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Yes, I know it was a little boring, and yes it was pure fluff. But I just really wanted to include some of those scenes and I hope you enjoyed it anyway :) I think I have about two more chapters to go before I finish this up! I'm so excited and I hope you are too!  
>One word hint: Feast<br>So guesses? Oh and thank you to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU who so graciously reviewed. I really loved seeing your thoughts, comments, and answers and I've decided to do another challenge!  
>Review challenge: What's your favorite HP book? What's your favorite HP character from the BOOKS (2nd generation counts!)? And what's you're favorite HP movie and WHY?<br>Thank you all SO MUCH for reading this story. And please be patient for the next chapter :)  
>Special Thanks to lunylovegoodlover, Ripplerose, jamesandlilyff, RonWeasley'sGirlx3, Mehghla, Official Scroll Keeper, and twilightlover212!<br>You guys are awesome!  
><strong>


	14. Life's Better with You Next to Me

____Previously on Unplanned Meetings and Holidays:____

_Pulling the blankets over her elegant body, I moved away from her—but something possessed me to kiss her tenderly on the forehead. I heard her sigh contently, and I inhaled her tantalizing scent._

_Merlin, even in her sleep she was irresistible._

_Thoughts of that fateful morning when I found her in my bed came to me, and I remembered what it felt like to trail my hands over her smooth bare skin, and the way she didn't seem to mind our close proximity._

_I knew if something like that happened again, I wouldn't be able to resist snogging her._

* * *

><p><em>Friday, Late Afternoon, Christmas Eve<em>

**Rose's POV**

Repeated knocks sounded on the unlocked door, and I was busy bustling around for the huge Christmas Eve Party. The smell of freshly backed chicken, mashed potatoes, and apple pie mingled in through the back door.

I was running back and forth from the kitchen to the tent set up in the backyard—trying to set up the long table. Family friends arrived, and more cousins arrived. I saw Hagrid squeeze his way outside, and Fleur's family come outside. Beside them was a nervous Teddy (I could tell he was nervous since his hair was slowly turning into a light shade of red).

Laughter and conversations flowed around me, and I had trouble hearing my own thoughts.

"Bill, you're hair has really grown _too_ long."

"...and I got _this _scar from a huge Chinese Fireball..."

"But you look so _tiny_ to be a beater!"

"...yes we can let the spiders out around midnight..."

"Rose, you're mom wanted me to tell you to get more forks," said a smooth voice that I instantly recognized.

"Oh sure thing," I said a little dazedly as I turned to the blonde-haired boy. Scorpius followed me into the kitchen, politely wiping his shoes on the mat. I had barely seen him since last night.

Speaking of last night, I had somehow ended up in my own bed when I remembered falling asleep on a couch. Hugo really can be sweet when he does stuff like that...

I opened several drawers searching patiently for the forks. But a strong sweet smell caught my attention.

Leaning against the counter Scorpius sniffed also, and his eyes strayed to an open plate of freshly baked brownies. My mouth instantly watered, and my body drifted over to the wonderful smelling desert. Glancing at Scorpius, I saw that his gaze was on mine—a slight smile playing on my lips.

"Are you going to eat one?" he questioned teasingly. I inhaled the chocolate aroma again, and almost groaned in appreciation. It was practically torture to stand there, but not even eat a single brownie. It reminded me of the way I felt when I found Scorpius in the kitchens late at night.

"No one would notice...would they?" I asked hesitating. My hand moved forward and hovered over the plate.

"Rose don't touch those brownies!" scolded my mother who came inside the kitchen. Flushing slightly, I pulled my hand back slowly. With one last warning glare, she grabbed the forks and returned outside.

I sighed in defeat, and was about to back away, when Scorpius commented lightly, "She didn't say not to _eat_ them..."

A grin slowly formed on my lips.

"True, she just told me not to touch them..." I reminded him, while staring at the yummy brownies.

I saw Scorpius' hand come into sight, and he slowly picked up the thick warm brownie.

"Open up," he said quietly, while locking eyes with me.

I did, and I didn't blink as the brownie came closer to me. I didn't say a word as I let him feed me the heavenly treat.

Cupping the fallen crumbs in my hand, I finished the brownie until I felt Scorpius' fingers graze my lips. He was much closer to me than a minute ago, but I couldn't recall who had moved forward.

"Thanks," I swallowed nervously.

Before he got to say anything James came through the door wearing a goofy grin on his face. He halted shocked when he saw both of us near the brownies.

Without letting him get a word in, I quickly hurried towards the backyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Inside the warm backyard tent, music by the weird sisters played and guests mingled with each other. I was helping myself to more of Molly's fantastic food as I listened to Bill Weasley recount one of his curse breaking stories.

Suddenly someone yanked my arm upward—effectively breaking my food induced stupor. Quickly loosening my belt I turned to the person.

"Hello Al."

"Hey Scorp. Come with me, I want to introduce you to some people..."

I spent the next hour talking to various people that I didn't know. Some of them were family friends of the Potters and Weasley's.

"Oh hello Professor Longbottom. Happy Christmas Eve," I greeted politely, while reaching out to shake my teacher's hand. He smiled jovially in return while returning his hand to his wife's waist—a beautiful lady whom I recognized as the Leaky Cauldron's landlady.

"Hullo Scorpius. It's nice to see you here. By the way, just between us, your last essay on Gillyweed was one of the best I've seen in a long time," Professor Longbottom said with a wink.

My grin widened and I bid him goodbye as Al led me to other guests.

I was actually having a good time, and it was nice to see such friendly people. Usually by this time I'd have gotten at least one Malfoy glare.

Suddenly I saw many of the adults get up from the long picnic that was stretched out. Celestina Warbeck's voice drifted around, growing louder and louder as people paired up.

Not wanting to look like a lonely wallflower, I grabbed Lily's hand who was closest to me.

I bowed deeply to her while saying, "Dance with me Lils!"

She laughed and pushed me away, "You're on your own Scorpius. I already got a partner." I saw her point to a guy with shaggy dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. I vaguely recognized him as one of Hugo's friends.

"But you know, you could always dance with someone else..." without any warning Lily pushed me with a lot of force considering her size.

I stumbled toward an unsuspecting Rose whose eyes widened when she saw me.

Smiling a little I asked softly, "Dance with me?"

Her eyebrows raised, but she wound an arm around my neck, and I held her hand gently in mine. Placing my broad hand on her small waist, I pulled her closer to me, and we started dancing to the beat of Celestina's voice.

I was a better dancer than most of the guys there since I had lots of practice for my Mum's parties. Either way, I enjoyed having her in my arms, and the way she kept her blue eyes on me—and only on me.

The song ended sooner than I expected, and I saw Rose blush a bit, as she loosened her arms from me. A slower song started to play, and I pulled her back into my chest.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I snaked my hands around her lower back, and I took her hands and placed them around my neck.

She avoided my gaze, and I could see her ears glowing red but this was too nice for me to care. Glancing behind her auburn head, I saw other couples dancing including Rose's parents. Luckily they were to busy acting like teenagers to notice me dancing with their daughter. Even Al's parents looked so lost in each other's eyes.

I sighed contentedly and tightened my old on Rose. She smelled heavenly, and I couldn't get enough of her.

I spotted some other people like James dancing happily with a girl that had wavy black hair. Lily winked at me from the arms of a tall blonde guy who held her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

Rose and I danced for a few more slow songs, and at one point she laid her head on my chest. My heartbeat skyrocketed and there was no doubt that she could feel it pounding erratically.

As the last song came to a close I saw Rose look at me curiously—as if she couldn't quite figure me out.

I spotted Victoire and Teddy exchange a chaste parting kiss, and desperately wanted to do the same—but I couldn't.

We were too different and I cursed myself for thinking that we would ever be something more. Rose needed a guy that her family liked—as a Malfoy I wasn't her best choice.

So I slipped away from her silently, and I made my way back inside the Burrow, wondering whether I really had any chance with her.

I needed to _stop_ torturing myself like this. We had no chance. None, none, none...

But at this point I couldn't deny that she didn't feel _something_ either.

I also felt her heart beat faster, and heard the way her breath hitched when I pulled her into me.

Loosening, my tie I trudged through the living room. The tall fir tree stood majestically and glowing lights circled the decorated tree. It brightened me up a bit.

I got to the doorway that would take me to the stairs when I heard a small "Goodnight" being whispered. Turning quickly I saw that it was Rose—but behind her I saw Lily pointing upwards.

Looking up I was greeted with mocking sight of mistletoe.

Oh Merlin...

So despite what I told myself before, I couldn't help but torture myself some more.

Despite our differences, our backgrounds, and our past behavior, I trusted that Rose wouldn't mind my next action.

I trusted that everything would be all right as I grabbed her by the waist. Rose was so shocked and surprised that she didn't seem to register that my mouth was coming close to hers—preparing to do the one thing that I wanted to for so long.

"Mistletoe," I whispered fleetingly while cradling her head.

Our chests were faintly touching and I could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating—_Rose_ was intoxicating—and I wouldn't have been able to pull back even if I wanted to.

And suddenly my lips met hers and it was even better than I expected. My heart soared, and I got a huge thrill when I felt her fingers gripping my shoulders, and threading through my hair.

My need to breathe became overwhelming, and I pulled away slowly from Rose. Seeing her flushed, beaming face helped me overcome my nerves for what I was about to say next. Resting my forehead against hers, I asked her:

"Rose? I'd like to take you to Hogsmeade when we get back. What do you say?"

"I'd love to," she whispered while leaning in for another kiss.

And I knew that everything would be okay, because with her by my side everything was just automatically better.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wowzers...it's over! :O!  
>Now before you review, I'd like to say that yes I know that I lied to you guys and I'm sorry. I honestly thought that I'd need two more chapters to finish this, but I don't. Plus I was just really ready to end this story. I have a bunch of new stories to plan out (including another RoseScor story that _is in no way, related to this one_). But I'm very excited to start some new stuff :)  
>So how did you guys like the ending? I'm not entirely satisfied with it myself but it was the best I could do. Some of you might also be wondering where Ron's reaction is...but it's just not there. I never wanted his reaction in my story and I planned that in the beginning so don't be cross.<br>Alright, so stay tuned in the near future since I'm going to be publishing some stories that you might be interested in. **  
><strong>And lastly, thanks for being such an incredible audience. I really appreciate all of you, and the positive feedback from you all. It's been a great ride.<br>Thanks again,  
>Pickles<br>**


	15. Author's Note: New Story!

**Hello everyone! **

**So I'm very sorry for those of you that might be a tad bit disappointed that this is just an author's note instead of some random epilogue chapter for this fic. But I hope you'll forgive me after I tell you that I just published a new story! :D It's a Rose/Scorpius story and in it Scorpius is a hot waiter that's working in a tavern that Rose stumbles in.**

**If you could take a look at it it would totally and completely make my day! It's called "May I Take Your Order?"**

**Anyways, if you want go check it out, and if you don't want to then that's fine too. A little sneak peak of it is at the bottom and then you can go read the rest of the chapter in the actual story.**

**Alright! I'm done with my self-promotion. Read on! (Oh and after you finish this, you should probably delete this story from your story alerts).**

* * *

><p><span>May I Take Your Order?<span>

_Rose's POV_

I didn't even have time to scream, I was coughing too hard from the ashes.

"Where—?" I whispered, confused, as I crawled out of the ancient brick fireplace, and tried to dust off as much ash as I could off my body. It seemed that I had a mishap with Floo Powder, but hopefully I wasn't too far away from Diagon Alley.

I took tentative steps towards the only door in the small room while nervously patting my pocket, finding comfort when I felt my wand.

It looked like the room was only used for storage, because all I could see were old cardboard boxes and a random chair that looked old and fragile. A large white tarp covered some of the boxes and a thick layer of dust covered the others.

I cautiously approached the doorknob, and found some Gryffindor courage inside of me to open the door.

Almost immediately I slammed into something hard.

Luckily, strong arms wrapped around my body to steady me, and I vaguely recognized the deep voice that spoke.

"Whoa, where did you come from?"

Oh my Merlin.

No, it _couldn't_ be.

I slowly raised my eyes to meet stormy gray ones that looked confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Please go check out the story! :D<strong>


End file.
